beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival BlitzKrieg ZG:S
Facebolt: Aegis It is covered in Emerald to create heaviness so it can increase the Centrifugal Force and Attack power. On the Facebolt , it has an engraved "Virgo" in it. Energy Ring: Aegis The Energy Ring has a very great detail and design of Virgo's Sword. It features Waves on top of it giving it recoil against an attack from the air. The waves are lying down but the end of the waves are pointing upwards to push the air more so the air resistance can't slow it down from dashing. It is Golden Yellow in color to make it look cooler and to make it shine. 4D Wheel: X-Caliber Knightly The 4D Wheel also has a very great detail and design of X-Caliber's Sword of Justice on the side from where the opponent hits. There are swords pointing from the opposite from where the bey is spinning. So that when the bey is spinning the opposite from where the opponent is spinning, it will have more attack power and recoil. The power of the Vortex is incredibly powerful which is inside the sword. The Vortex gives each and every hit from the sword increase its attack strength. The Vortex power can also steal the opponents spin strength and it turns that spin strength into its Vortex power so it can increase the attack power of each attack from the sword even more. The 4D wheel has a smooth circular shape which can cover the Energy Ring, this increases defense from low beys like Mercury Anubius. The smooth circular shape is also controlled by the power of The Vortex. This does the same of what the swords do. Each hit from the opponent is stolen by the Vortex power so it can increase its defense. From where each part is hit, it increases its power just for the match. If it hits the sword, it increases attack power. If it hits the Circular Shape which is below, it increases defense. Only works by the blader's command. BlitzKreig, Attack Mode: The Wheel has 2 modes (Upper Attack Mode and Flash Attack), which can be alternated by Fliping the wheel. 1 mode has small spikes, for a attack. It is very useful against Beyblades that are knocked off balance easily. The other mode has bearings that fuses the spike like weight disk together, it an immense amount of Rapid Attack. The Flash attack mode steals the spin strength into its own attack power.This time, the Bearings takes takes spin power from the opponent and gives half of the Energy to its own spin strength and the other half for power. Sword,Flash mode: 2. Eternal Stamina Mode: Because of a jagged energy ring can Rotate like the gatling wheel , the middle of the core has the a star shape for the Drive that attaches to it, It is free spinning.the metal wheel has rubber spikes around it,for absorbings the heavy attacks. 4D Drive:Zero Gravity Steal This Drive is a attack tipe drive being in a shape of a star it combines with the fusion wheel for heavy attacks and light wheight defense.the drive has a copper friction ened covered by rubber creating a cone with copper in the middle.To change to defense mode you lower the copper making it creating friction. Requip:Vortex Upgrade Requip:Zero Knight: This is a special type of Requip.The requip gives the ability to have coat of armor that is good for defense. Launcher:Galaxy Saber This an L/R launcher,nothing so special. Abilities: *Vortex Charge: It makes the Fusion Wheel glow Aura. Then Aegis tilts so it can create speed because of the flatness which is around the Performance Tip. Then it charges into the bey and changes modes. It has to be on attack mode for full strength. It waits for power and it stays in a position near the outer part of the stadium. While it waits, it charges its power very quickly and it goes for an immense strike. Special Move: Ultimate Delta Flashing NovaSword Strike: It brings out its sword and the lava which is in the bey spreads out with 4 holes in each container. The armor squeezes the lava out really fast. Then Virgo's sword is fully made out of lava and it jumps in the air and inside the sword has a power stealer system that brings the power of the burning sun to the sword. Then Virgo flips 50 times and sticks its sword out like a bey. After that, it lands and jumps higher then it strikes the bey at Virgo's full attack power. This might break a defense type which has fragile parts. Stats